


Help getting a raise

by Zayroen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Heart sexings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton has a giant desk, he loves his giant desk. Mostly because it's fancy, fabulous and Frisk has plenty of room under it. He also loves his big door, it's pink and he would love it more if it would stay locked. He's SURE Frisk locked it when he came in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help getting a raise

It had been ridiculously easy to get Mettaton to agree to messing around in the office. Frisk had expected more of a fight but really, he shouldn’t have. Of course Mettaton was up for it, his fancy office was the perfect spot for a quicky because why else would he have such a large desk? It wasn't like HE was doing large amounts of paperwork! That's what he had employee's for after all.

 

Not that the desk itself was seeing much use at that moment as Frisk was actually under it, on his knees between Metatton's long legs. Starting a relationship had been rather...rocky at first. With Frisk not sure about his crush and Metatton needing to be convinced that no really, Frisk likes Mettaton for who he IS not the fame or what he looks like.

 

It had been a long and sometimes exhausting road but worth it in the end, especially when it meant Frisk could be like this. Of all the things he'd learned about Monsters and how things worked 'below the belt' so to speak, Metatton was still the most interesting. The very obvious pink heart was not just there for show, but actually served a purpose. Sure his robot body had a....variety of interesting parts. Knobs and dials and wiring that all served to make him shudder and coo with delight but there was nothing quite like having the protective cover sliding back so Frisk could drag his tongue over the heart and watch Metatton fight to hold still. Sure being at the mercy of the 'add-ons' Mettaton had requested from Alphys was amazing and something Frisk always looked forwards to but sometimes the glamorous robot needed some sweet TLC, like right now for example.

 

Looking up through his bangs, Frisk hummed in delight at the sight of Mettaton almost slumped back into his large fancy chair, gaze unfocused towards the ceiling and a hand clutching the back of the leather by head, the other settled in Frisk's short locks. “oooh....oh yes Darling, just like that. I will never get o-ooh!-ver how delightfully warm your tongue is..” he sighed, systems already kicked up a few notches to keep up with how hot he was running. He didn't answer, focusing on tracing the outside casing the heart was settled in without touching the heart itself as he knew it drove Mettaton mad. Sure enough, Frisk was treated to the sound of his pretty robot whining and the thighs on either side of him pressing against his shoulders. “mmnn oh must you tease my dear?”

 

That's when there was a knock on the door before it swung open.

 

In an instant, Mettaton was straightened in his seat, expression calm like he didn't have Frisk between his thighs under the desk. The human could see the quick flash of startled confusion as he'd been sure the door had been locked. He didn't have a moment to spare, having to greet whoever walked into his office calmly while giving no hints there was someone hidden by the large desk.

 

Cheek on one of those glorious thighs, Frisk listened to the voice that he was pretty sure belonged to Burgerboy start to haltingly speak about a raise before he started to smirk. He knew the way Mettaton settled back, legs moving as if about to cross before having to stop because Frisk was there, that the poor burger flipper was going to be shut down. That just wouldn't do at all.

 

Mettaton's jaw clicked shut before he could get so much as a 'hm' out, leaving Burgerpants to stutter in what was obviously a prepared speech before continuing on as if pausing would cause him to loose his steam. He wouldn't know the reason for Mettaton not just kicking him out like he had so many times before was due to Frisk breathing heatedly against the still exposed heart. Just like he wouldn't know the reason he was able to KEEP speaking was Frisk pressing a sucking kiss to the center of the heart. He knew his boyfriend and if Burgerpants could keep talking, Mettaton would end up having to give way to save face.

 

Unable to use his hands to push Frisk away, Mettaton settled for placing his elbows on the desk, fingers laced in front of his face to give himself some semblance of cover but soon regretted this as it meant he leant forwards and gave Frisk even more range. He was barely paying attention to the fry cook, so focused on not letting a moan spill between his lips pressed tightly together or his fans get to loud.

 

It was agony, knowing he was leaking all over his thighs and all over Frisk's hands and mouth. He normally adored that sight, relished having the human so eagerly play with him and be coated in his beautiful color but like this? He couldn't see, he could only feel as it happened. Only feel as fingers traced the housing slowly without touching, only feel as a warm oh so warm tongue followed a similar path by pressing between the edges of the casing and his heart to tease both. Broad licks were broken up with short flicks of a teasing tongue and he would never admit it but the utter thrill of possibly being caught made everything sweeter, feel sharper.

 

He straightened suddenly, hand smacking down on the table and he tried to make it seem like it was on purpose when really it was a jerk from Frisk actually NIPPING him and Burgerpants needed to be gone immediately right now. “Acceptable, not shoo Darling. I have real work to do here and you have burgers to flip. Go on now, before I change my mind.” He said, waving a hand at the boy who wasted no time booking it out of the office amid a flurry of 'yes sir!' and 'thank you sir!~' before the door clicked behind him.

 

Metatton barely waited for the sound before the chair slid back and his hands fell to Frisk's short hair with a sharp groan. “Oh! Oh you! You...naughty...terrible...cruel..!” He gasped, vents snapping open with a loud whirr to finally attempt to lower his core temperature. Frisk was an utter mess, more so then normal. The sort of mess he got into when he was doing it for Mettaton's enjoyment and he relished it. “Oh look at you my dear...my dear sweet Frisk..a mess and don't you just love it?” The groan of agreement, pressed right against his heart was all he could stand. He would apologize later, in his own way, for being perhaps a bit to rough in dragging Frisk as close as he could to his heart as he tossed his head back with a sharp cry of the human's name but by the vibrations from moan's against him, Mettaton doubted Frisk minded very much.

 

Slumping back into his fancy chair, he looked down dazedly at the human, lips curled in a satisfied smile and couldn't help but chuckle. “Oh my...who would have thought my dear little Frisk could be such a naughty thing. I had to give that fry cook a raise because of you, do you know that? I'm sure he's out there wetting himself in delight over it. I'll have to take that extra pay out of you then, now wont I?” he asked with a low purr, fingers curling under Frisk's chin through the slick mess to trace his thumb over the smiling lips. “Oh yes, I think so indeed. Now come up here my sweet, you can polish me after.” He doubted anyone else would come in and made a mental note to check that door lock as he was sure Frisk had locked it when he came in but for now? Now was having Frisk tucked up in his lap, the soft warmth of his flesh against the slowly cooling metal and sharing increasingly sticky kisses. Then a full body wash and polish while he thought up a suitable 'payment plan', he always thought best while being properly pampered after all.


End file.
